fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Was währe wenn ?
thumb|left|279px|GoogleHey, und schon komme ich mit noch einer Idee um die Ecke. Wie im Titel steht wird jetzt der Fantasie komplett freien Lauf gelassen und spekuliert. Ich und natürlich ihr stellt euch Fragen was währe in der grossen Glee Welt passiert wenn eine Sache anderst gelaufen währe. Also wenn ich mal ne Idee habt was ihr mal gerne wissen wolltet schreibt doch einen Vorschlag als Kommentar oder als PN. Wenn ich kann versuche ich soviele davon wie es geht zu realisieren. Der Matti :) Status: Beendet Was währe wenn......Finn in den Zug zu Rachel gestiegen währe? Finn schaute dem davonfahrenden Zug nach. Rachel stand immer noch weinend am Fenster und winkte ihren Freunden zu. "Ich hoffe Rachel findet ihr Glück in New York." Quinn Satz hallte in Finns Ohren. " Wie meinst du das ?" "Na wie wohl, ihr grösster Wunsch war ewig ein Star am Broadway zu werden aber ich bin mir in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so sicher!" " Wieso?" Finn´Augen waren geweitet als er Quinn anstarrte. " Erst vor kurzem standen wir zusammen im Waschraum bei den Mädels und da sagte sie mir ins Gesicht das ihr heiraten wollt udn sie sich nichts schöneres vorstellen kontne als deine Frau zu werden, du bist ihre Liebe des Lebens." " Ja das weis ich aber ihr Traum ist es Erfolg auf der Bühne zu haben." " Finn, diese Frau war bereit für dich alles aufzugeben, sie hätte für dich gewartet oder sogar ihren Traum aufgegeben weil sie wusste ohne dich ist sie nicht komplett!" "QUINN DU MEINST DOCH NCIHT ERNST.........?" " Doch Finn, Rachel würde mit dir überall hingehen und um in deiner Nähe zu sein. Und was machst du ? Du setzt sie alleine in einen Zug nach New York!" " Aber was hätte ich den machen sollen? Ich hab doch nichts was ich machen kann, kein College in New York wollte mich!" " Oh Mann, warum seit ihr Kerle nur immer so schwer von Begriff und seht nicht das Einfachste. Wenn du mit nach New York gegangen währst hättest du bestimmt was gefunden, Finn du bist nicht blöd, du hast das grösste Herz das ich kenne. Du kannst gut mit Kindern, bist musikalisch, daraus kann man etwas machen!" " Scheisse du hast Recht! VERDAMMT!" Finn drehte sich um und rannte dem langsam anfahrenden Zug hinterher. Er erreichte gerade noch den letzten Wagon und rief enem Schaffner der an der noch offenen Tür etwas zu. Dieser reichte ihm die Hand und mit einem gewagten Sprung schaffte es Finn auf das Trittbrett. Die Menge am Bahnsteig jubelte wie wild als sie Finn winkend davon fahren sahen. Nur Sekunden später klopfte Finn an das Abteil in dem Rachel immer noch mit verheulten Augen nach draussen blickte. Er öffnete die Tür und sagte : "Hallo, ist dieser Platz noch frei?" Was währe wenn...Quinn und Santana sich noch einmal nach ihrer Nacht gesehen hätten? Die Strasse war leer und die Beleuchtung bereits an. Quinn saß etwas unsicher in ihrem Auto. Als sie vor 5 Stunden die SMS von Santana bekommen hatte war sie sofort losgefahren. Es klang auch mehr als dramatisch: " Muss dich treffen, ist sehr wichtig. Vor dem Diner des alten Buck.". Auf einmal klopfte es an der Autoscheibe. Quinn erschrak und griff sich an die Brust bis sie bemerkte es war Santana. Sie öffnete von innen die Verriegelung und Santana stieg ein. " Hey, schön das du gekommen bist." " Hallo Santana, dann schiess mal los, was ist so wichtig das du mich so spät noch durch die Gegend jagst?" Santana biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. " Naja, es ist so. Du kannst dich doch noch an die "Hochzeit" von Will und Emma erinnern oder ?" " Oh ja, das war ein Spektakel als auf einmal die Braut weg lief. Ich wusste nicht dass man in so hohen Schuhen so schnell rennen kann!" " Ja, stimmt aber das meine ich gar nicht. Ich meine die Feier danach." " Ach du meinst wie wir mit unseren Ausweisen uns Alkohol besorgt haben und gefeiert haben?" " Ja, genau das meine ich." " Wow, wenn ich nur an die Nacht denke, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Hammer!" " Echt?? Empfindest du echt so?" Quinn nickte. " Santana, ich habe zuvor noch nie etwas mit einer Frau gehabt. Es war wunderschön mit Dir und ich fühlte mich richtig geliebt und ernst genommen. Aber es gibt leider ein Problem dabei." " Ok.....welches?" " Ich mag dich Santana Lopez, ja ich mag dich sogar richtig gut aber ich liebe dich nicht. Zumindest nicht so wie du geliebt sein sollst!" Die Worte standen jetzt zwischen den Beiden im Auto. Erst nach Sekunden nahm Santana einen Anlauf. " Quinn Fabray, die ganzen Jahre über dachte ich du bist eine berechnende blonde Bitch. Aber ich muss sagen ich habe mich getäuscht. Du hast Recht. Auch ich fand unsere Nacht wunderschön aber ich glaube nicht das wir zwei glücklich so werden würden. Du bist mir viel wichtiger als Freundin.!" Was währe wenn.......Will tatsächlich Emma bei "Touch Touch me" geküsst hätte? "Oh scheisse Emma, das tut mir leid!" Will löste sich von Emma, sein nackter Oberkörper war einmal schweißnaß. Er blickte wie versteinert auf den Tisch wo Emma lag, auch sie blickte ihn völlig entgeistert an. "H...hast du mich eben geküsst Will?" Die Worte waren einfach so aus ihr herausgebrochen. " Ich glaub ja, ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen machen. Du und ich,m wir waren gerade so im Lied und dann lagst du unter mir und dann habe ich es einfach gemacht!" " Will bitte, ich habe Carl und.........!" " Ich weis Emma, es tut mir auch leid aber ich kann doch nichts gegen meine Gefühle machen, ich liebe Dich noch immer und da ist mir Carl recht egal!" Emma stand der Mund offen. " Will, was soll das heißen? Glaubst du ich empfinde nichts mehr für dich?" " Ich weis nicht Emma, sag du es mir. Wenn du mir jetzt hier auf der Stelle sagst das du für mich nichts mehr empfindest ziehe ich mich sofort an und verlasse dieses Zimmer. Und ich verspreche Dir du und Carl werdet keinen Versuch mehr von mir erleben mich an dich heran zu schmeissen!" " WAS??!! Soll das bedeuten du hast dieses ganze Rocky Horror Ding nur gemacht um wieder mehr Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?!" " Na klar Emma, du hast so davon geschwärmt wie toll es war mit Carl in dieser Vorstellung gewesen zu sein. Da kam mir die Idee , hey mach doch selber Rocky Horror wenn es ihr so gefällt!" " Will Shuster, ich hätte dir vieles zugetraut aber so durchtrieben, nein das ist nicht der Will in den ich mal verliebt hatte!" " Du hast mir doch keine Wahl gelassen, ich meine Carl ist quasi perfekt. Zahnarzt, ordendlich, sauber, nett und tanzen sowie singen kann der Kerl auch noch. Ich meine, dagegen sehe ich doch aus wie Mickey Maus beim Versuch einen Berg zu heben!" Will war völlig aus der Puste, so hatte er sich in Rage geredet. Emma schaute ihn mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Körper an. " Will, du warst nie die zweite Wahl für mich. Du bist so gütig, lieb und aufmerksam und dass du ab und an mal dein Jacket auf dem Boden liegen lässt finde ich amüsant. Aber so ein Schauspiel zu inzenieren nur um bei mir wieder zu landen, dass muss ich erst verkraften. Sei mir nicht böse aber ich muss jetzt nachdenken!" Will schluckte bevor er antwortete. " Erzählst du Carl etwas von unserem Kuß?" " Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich werde die nächsten Tage zu meiner Schwester ziehen. Im Moment kann ich weder Carl noch dich sehen. Sei mir nicht böse aber ich brauche diese Zeit!" Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse zu und verlies das Zimmer. Im Vorbeigehen gab sie Will einen Kuß auf die Wange. " Danke und ich habe nie augehört dich zu lieben Will!" Dann hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zugezogen und lies Will alleine zurück. Was währe wenn ....Finn nie erfahren hätte das Puck der Vater von Beth ist??? Die Sirenen waren schon drei Wohnblocks entfernt zu hören gewesen. Finn betete dass sie noch rechtzeitig eintreffen würden. Quinn´s Blick zu urteilen woltle sie gerade ihn durch einen Fleischwolf drehen und das nachdem er in heißem Öl gebadet worden war. Die vergangenen 8 1/2 Monate waren mehr als einschneidend für beide gewesen. Erst schockte Quinn ihn damit schwanger zu sein, dann fliegt sie bei ihren Eltern raus und auch Finn´s Mum war jetzt nicht komplett begeistert gewesen als sie hörte Großmutterzu werden. Sie hatten die beiden kleinen Zimmer im Keller renoviert damit das Kind auch einen Platz zum schlafen hatte. Quinn hatte überhall etwas auszuetzen. Finn kümmmere sich zu wenig um sie, er ernähre sich verkehrt, habe keine Ahnung von Kindererziehung und jedes mal wenn er mit zu einem Untersuchungstermin wollte hatte sie etwas dagegen. Finn war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Er schlief seit Monaten mehr schlecht als recht, zum Football Training erschien er auch fast nicht mehr, weswegen ihn Coach Tanaka aus der Mannschaft geworfen hatte. Und jetzt brüllte ihn Quinn aus voller Kehle an. Wenn man Finn jetzt gefragt hätte was er gerne in seinem anderst machen würde währe er wahrscheinlich versucht gewesen zu antworten : " Nie mit Quinn geschlafen zu haben." Aber er ohrfeigte sich sofort für diesen Gedanken, diese Frau trug sein Kind aus. Er , der ansonsten nichts auf die Reihe bekommen hatte wurde Vater. In diesem Moment verspürte er einen gewissen Stolz. Endlich waren die Sanitäter da und Quinn wurde in den Wagen verladen. In rechtem Arm hatte man ihr eine Kanüle gestochen und ein Mittel darüber gespritzt. Schon nach einigen Augenblicken wurde ihr Gesicht entspannter und ihre Augen kleiner. Finn wollte mit in den Krankenwagen steigen aber die beiden stämmigen Männer verneinten energisch und schlugen die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Er sah wie das Gefährt sich in Bewegung setzte und davon fuhr. Er spürte wieder die kalte Verzweiflung wie bereits vor einigen Minuten. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer seines besten Freundes, Noah Puckerman. Nachdem es 15 x geklingelt hatte ohne das jemand abnahm legte Finn wieder enttäuscht auf. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als mit dem Auto hinter Qinn ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. In diesem Moment rief jemand seinen Namen, er drehte sich um und sah das ein Mädchen keine 3 m entfernt von ihm stand. Es war Rachel Berry, wenn die Sache mit Quinn nicht passiert wäre dann würde Finn jetzt mit Rachel gehen. Sofort zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. " Hey, ich hab die Sirenen gehört und da dachte ich mir es sei etwas passiert." " Ja, das Kind kommt, Quinn ist gerade auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus und ich fahr hinterher." " Oh, na klar, dann will ich dich nicht lange aufhalten, du musst ja zu deinem Kind. Sag Quinn bitte einen Gruß." " Danke, mache ich bestimmt." Er stieg ein und wollte gerade den Zündschlüssel drehen als er Rachel fragen hörte:" Wie soll das Kind eigentlich heißen?" "Ähhhh, keine Ahnung, Quinn und ich haben darüber nie gesprochen." " Beth, wenn es ein Mädchen wird nennt sie doch Beth. Ich finde den Namen wunderschön." " Stimmt, der ist wirklich schön. Danke Rachel!" Was währe wenn......Rachel niemals Brody in NY kennen gelernt hätte?? Der Bahnhofshalle war riesig, zumindest für Rachel. Ihr pinkfarbener Koffer klackerte beim hinterher ziehen. Sie atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. " Endlich hier in New York, Rachel Berry du hast es geschafft." Voller Elan trat sie hinaus in den groben Lärm der Großstadt. Im ersten Moment erschrak sie aufgrund der hohen Gebäude und den vielen Autos, bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Stadt war ihr das alles nicht so aufgefallen, damals waren die New Directions bei ihren ersten Nationals gewesen. Genau bei diesem Aufhalt hatte sie sich entschieden ihr Leben nach der Highschool im Big Apple zu führen. Sie sah wie Leute vor ihr einfach ein Taxi anhielten und einstiegen. Da sie keine Lust hatte mit ihren Sachen zu Fuß oder mit U - Bahn zu fahren trat sie selbstbewusst an den Strassenrand und schon Augenblicke später hielt eines der gelben Autos bei ihr. Sofort half der Fahrer das Gepäck zu verstauen und Rachel nahm auf der Rückbank Platz. Nachdem sie ihm die Adresse gezeigt hatte legte er schon den Hebel von P auf D und das Taxi setzte sich in Bewegung. Rachel staunte nur so als die Fassaden der grossen Labels an ihr vorbei rauschten. Endlich, nach langen Minuten erkannte Rachel das grosse Gebäude, die NYADA erschien auf einmal wie der Sonnenaufgang am Horizont., Die grossen Spiegelfenster liesen das Hauptgebäude hell erstrahlen. Der Fahrer hielt auf dem Besucherparkplatz und half Rachel beim ausladen des Gepäckes. Nachdem er sein Fahrgelt bekommen hatter verabschiedete er sich und fuhr davon. Rachel nahm die Treppen mit viel lElan und stand nun vor dem grossen Eingangsportal. Beim Öffnen knarzte die Tür merklich laut und Rachel überlegte für einen Moment ob das schon immer war um die Neuen zu schocken oder ob einfach mit der Zeit die Schaniere trocken geworden waren. Drinnen standen einige Personen in kleinen Gruppen und unterhielten sich. Rachel fiel sofort mit ihrem roten Kostüm und dem auffälligen Hut auf. Eine grosse blonde Frau kam direkt auf sie zu: " Hey, ich nehme an du suchst etwas oder jemanden oder ?" " Hmm ja, mein Name ist Rachel Berry und ich möchte hier anfangen zu studieren:" " Moment, moment, so schnell geht das nicht. Hier kann man nicht einfach so herkommen und studieren wollen, du musst ausgesucht sein, wir nehmen nicht jeden!" Sie hatte die Hände an die Hüfte gelegt und Rachel bekam für einen Moment es mit der Angst zu tun.Doch dieses Gefühl verflüchtete sich in der nächsten Sekunde denn just in diesem Moment stieg Carmen die Treppe im hinteren Teil hinunter. " Schon gut Cassandra, ich selber habe Miss Berry ausgesucht und hier zugelassen, wie währe es wenn sie ihr am besten alles jetzt gleich zeigen. Sie werden ihr Tanzen und Bewegung beibringen!" Rachel lächelte kurz und folgte der blonden Frau in einen Nebentrakt des Hauses. Nach und nach wurden ihr die Unterrichtsräume und die Übungsrräume gezeigt. Zum Schluss war Rachel völlig platt und wollte nur noch in ihre neue Wohnung. " Ok Miss Berry, ich würde sagen wir sehen uns am Montag um 8.00 Uhr in Raum 225, und die Tanzschuhe nicht vergessen!" Keine 20 Minuten später stand Rachel Berry vor ihrem gemieteten Loft. Sie war verwundert das die Tür offen war. Etwas unsicher trat sie ein, es war dunke, kein Licht brannte. " H....hallo??!" Urplötzlich ging das Licht an und mitten im Raum standen.........Kurt......Santana und ..........FINN! Er fiel Rachel sofort um den Hals., "Was machst du denn hier?" " Glaubst du ich oder besser gesagt wir lassen dich alleine nach New York? Ich nehme das kleine Zimmer am Ende des Ganges und Santana sowie Kurt nehmen die anderen beiden Schlafzimmer. Ich suche mir hier einen Job in der Stadt und die anderen beiden haben auch schon etwas in petto." Rachel war völlig sprachlos. Sie dachte genau in diesem Moment das sie für nichts in der Welt jetzt tauschen wollte. Sie war die glücklichste Frau der Welt. Was währe wenn......zwischen Artie und Quinn mehr passiert währe??? " Hallo Quinn!" Artie schaute verschmitzt auf Quinn die sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen hielt um den hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen ein wenig Einhalt zu bieten." Hey Artie, das ist unfai, ich hab gerade so schön geschlafen!"" Ich weis Quinn, ich habe dir zugeschaut." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf. " Du hast was???" Artie fuhr instinktiv ein kleines Stück zurück bis er an einen Tisch anstieß. " Ja, ich wollte dich nicht wecken und habe dir einfach zugesehen wie du geschlafen hast." Quinn bemerkte erst jetzt sie noch immer ihr Flügelhemd anhatte. " Naja, es hätte ja noch schlimmer kommen können, ich meine wenn es blöd gelaufen währe bei dem Unfall könnte mir keiner mehr beim Schlafen zusehen sondern nur noch die Blumen auf meinem Grab giesen!" Artie bäumte sich in seinem Rollstuhl auf. " Hör auf damit so was zu sagen Quinn! Wir alle haben uns so Sorgen gemacht um dich. Ich bin so froh das ich dich vor mir sehe!" " Toll, aber als Krüppel im Rollstuhl!" " Hey was soll das heißen Qinn? Bin ich auch nur ein blöder Krüppel für dich?" Quinn biss sich etwas unsicher auf die Lippe. " Nein,tut mir leid Artie, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Ich bin nur so fertig:" Artie war wieder an das Bett heran gerollt und hielt jetzt ihre Hand. " Quinn, die Ärtzte haben gesagt du hast nur eine Quetschung des Rückenmarkes, das wird wieder in Ordnung kommen. Also, wo ist die selbstbewusste Quinn die sich von niemanden auf dem Weg aufhalten lässt?!" Die beiden blickten sich in diesem Moment tief in die Augen und Artie folgte einem Impuls den er sich wohl selber nicht ganz erklären konnte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Quinn mitten auf den Mund. Ihre Augen wurden schlagartig groß. " W...was war das denn Artie?" Auf ihrem Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Ärger und Freude zu erkennen. " Entschuldige bitte aber das musste ich eben einfach tun. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel und als du so einen Mist eben geredet hast wurde mir klar wie sehr du mir fehlen würdest und das ich das wahrscheinlich nicht verkraften würde!" " Artie, ich wusste ja gar nicht das ich dir so viel bedeute? " " Ja Quinn, ich habe das auch erst in den letzten Tagen gemerkt. Du warst schon immer etwas besonderes, ich mochte dich schon immer. Aber jetzt ist mir klar geworden wieviel du mir bedeutest. Es tut mir leid. Ich will dich nicht verlieren aber ich glaube ich habe schon zuviel gesagt. Ich gehe besser mal. Noch gute Besserung Quinn und immer daran denken. Wo ein Wille ist da ist auch Weg!" Er dreht sich bereits um und war im Begriff aus dem Zimmer zu rollen. Da hörte er eine Stimme. " Hey warte mal. Und was ist wenn ich nicht möchte das du gehst, ich meine wer soll mir denn erklären wie ich mit diesem Ding vorwärts komme?!" Als Artie sich umgedreht hatte sah er das Quinn sich in ihren Rollstuhl der die ganze Zeit unbenutzt neben ihrem Bett stand gewuchtet hatte. " Was soll das Quinn, du bist doch noch gar nicht fit genug?!" " Dann sollten wir damit anfangen das ich es werde, komm her du kleiner Rennfahrer:" Was währe wenn....Rachel in dem Moment ins Zimmer gekommen währe als Finn Brody eine verpasste???? " Lass die Finger von meiner zukünfigen Frau!" Die Faust von Finn traf Brody genau richtig so dass dieser wie ein nasser Sack umfiel und auf das Bett krachte.Brody wusste im ersten Moment nicht wie ihm geschah denn ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Erst als er mitten auf dem Bett lag kam er wieder zu sich. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgemacht und eine völlig entsetzt dreinschauende Rachel stand im Türrahmen. "Ahhh was ist den hier los?" Von dem unerwarteten Besucher geschockt blieben verharrten die beiden Jungs in ihren momentanen Positionen. Santana die immer noch im Bad stand bemerkte nur kurz:" Ich muss weg!" und verschwand auf den Hotelgang. Finn war der erste der wieder die Sprache fand. " R..Rachel, wo kommst du den her? Und was machst du hier ?" Rachel blinzelte ihn böse an. " Du frägst mich was ich hier mache? Ich sollte wohl eher dich fragen was du hier tust. Ich meine warum bist du nicht in Lima und warum prugelst du hier auf Brody ein?" Just in diesem Moment stand Brody auf und rieb sich das Kinn. Er stellte sich zu Rachel und blickte jetzt ebenso zu Finn wie sie. " Genau, dieser Bauer versteckt sich hier im Bad und springt auf einmal raus und schlägt auf mich ein." Rachel hätte wohl in diesem Moment Wände einschlagen können. " Du verlogenes Arschloch, du wagst es noch mir überhaupt unter die Augen zu treten?!" Brody war mehr als deutlich irritiert und überrascht. " W..was, wieso???" " Du frägst wieso? Hallo, wer von uns beiden wollte vor 10 Minuten mit einer Frau die bald doppelt so alt ist wie er selbst hier auf das Zimmer ? Und erzähl mir bitte nicht dass ihr Karten spielen wolltet. Brody du bist ein dreckiger, kleiner Hurrensohn und Callboy!" Mit diesen Worten und verschränkten Armen trat Rachel einen Schritt auf Finn zu. " Wie nennst du mich Rachel? " " Du hast schon richtig verstanden und jetzt verschwinde sonst siehst du zum ersten Mal wie eine Frau zuschlägt!" " Verdammt aber du darfst auf der Hochzeit von diesem komischen Lehrer mit diesem Versager ins Bett steigen oder wie?" Finn war in diesem Moment zwischen Rachel und Brody gesprungen. " Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" " Ist jetzt endlich mal Ruhe bei euch! Brody, du kannst nicht wirklich erwarten und glauben dass so etwas das gleiche ist. Du schläfst für Geld mit älteren Frauen. Das ist so erbärmlich und jetzt verschwinde einfach aus meinem Leben verstanden!" Brody schien einen Moment zu brauchen bis er verstand was Rachel gerade eben gesagt hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und verlies fluchend das Zimmer. Finn sah ihm triumphierend nach bis er den Blick von Rachel bemerkte. Er wurde sofort wieder ernst. " Du erwartest bestimmt jetzt eine Erklärung Rachel?" " Das währe ganz toll, also ich höre!" Finn setzte sich auf das Bett und begann zu erzählen: " Also, gestern Abend hat mich Santana angerufen. Sie fragte ob ich bereit währe um dich zu kämpfen. Ich meinte dass dieser Kampf aussichtslos währe, ich habe zu viel MIst gebaut bei dir. Dann erzählte sie mir davon das dieser Brody allem Anschein nebenbei als Gigolo arbeiten würde sie aber noch Beweise bräuchte. Da ist etwas bei mir ausgetickt Rachel. Ich habe mich sofort in den Bus gesetzt und hierher gefahren. Santana hat mich abgeholt und dafür gesorgt dass ich mich in diesem Hotelzimmer verstecken konnte. Dann kam Brody mit dieser Frau herein und sie hat ihm Geld gegeben. Da hab ich nur noch rot gesehen. Ich meine dieses Schwein betrügt dich nach Strich und Faden. Egal was zwischen uns je passiert ist, ich habe so etwas nicht mit dir gemacht. Ok, ok ja damals die Geschichte mit Quinn war fies und nicht richtig und ich schäme mich noch heute dafür. Aber als ich an gedacht habe wie du irgendwann mit diesem Kerl gemeinsam durch die Strassen läufst da konnte ich nicht anderst. Rachel ich liebe dich noch immer und egal wie lange es dauern wird oder mit wem ich mich noch prügeln muss. Ich werde immer auf dich warten denn ich weis wir beide gehören zusammen!" Mit diesen Worten stand Finn auf und ging an Rachel mti gesenkten Kopf vorbei in Richtung Ausgang. Als er schon fast vorbei war ergriff sie seinen Arm. " Das was du gesagt hast Finn war wunderbar. Ich danke dir das du mich davor bewahrt hast mit diesem Schleimbeutel noch eine weitere Minute zu verbringen. Finn ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben, bitte glaub mir das. Ich möchte sogern mit dir mein Leben teilen. Kannst du mir das glauben?" Finn nahm Rachels Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. " Rachel Berry, ich liebe Dich egal ob du alt oder krank bist!" Was währe wenn......... Rachel und Finn doch am Ende von S3 ja gesagt hätten ? Rachel zupfte noch einmal an ihrem Kleid. Es saß perfekt, der Tag war perfekt. Sie hatte ihren Abschluss, einen Platz an der NYADA und in wenigen Minuten wird sie den Mann ihrer Träume heiraten. Wenn sie an die letzten Wochen zurückdachte wurde ihr imemr noch heiß und kalt. Erst die Katastrophe bei ihrem Vorsingen für die NYADA dann der grandiose Erfolg bei den Nationals und am Montag hatte Finn gesagt das es gut aussehe mit der Schauspielschule in NY. Ihrem grossen Traum stand eigentlich nichts mehr im Weg. Quinn half ihr beim schminken denn das war nun wahrlich nicht Rachels Stärke. " Du siehst toll aus Rachel." " Danke, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" " Nicht so gut aussehen!" Beide mussten über diesen Scherz lachen. Rachel war froh das sie und Quinn sich verstanden, es war nichts mehr von der Verachtung und des Hasses vom Anfang an vorhanden. " Ich weis du willst das nicht mehr hören aber ich finde es zu früh das ihr heiratet !" Rachel blickte ihre Freundin streng an. " Quinn mir ist bewusst das du meinst wir sind zu jung und wissen nicht was wir tun. Aber ich sage dir Finn und ich, wir lieben uns mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Er wird gleich mein Mann werden!" " Ok, ok ich wollte es nur noch mal gesagt haben. Ich denke wir sind soweit , du siehst perfekt aus." Rachel betrachtete im Spiegel Quinns Meisterwerk. " Ok, mein zukünftiger Mann wartet auf mich!" Finn griff nervös nach dem Krawattenknoten, er schien einfach keine Luft zu bekommen. Puck und Mike bemerkten dies und gingen auf ihren Freund zu. " Hey alles in Ordnung?" Finn blickte seine beiden Kumpels an. " Ja ich denke schon, ist einach nur die Aufregung." Puck nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. " Hey Alter, du heiratest gleich ne heiße Jüdin, dass man da etwas aufgeregt ist passt schon." " Ja, aber was wenn ich ihr dadurch das Leben versaue? Ich meine, sie verzichtet jetzt erst mal auf New York für mich weil ich nicht auf dieser Schauspielschule aufgenommen worden bin!" " Hey Finn Hudson, du wirst doch nicht wirklich jetzt solche Ängste bekommen oder ? Ich meine Rachel Berry, die unbeschreiblichste Künsterlin wahrscheinlich des kompletten Sonnensystems, moment mal, du hast ihr noch gar nicht gesagt dass du nicht auf diese Schule kannst?!" " Ja, der Brief kam gestern zu mir nach Hause. Ich bin auf der Warteliste aber es kann Monate dauern und nur wenn jemand abspringt hab ich eine Chance." " Mann, du musst es ihr sagen, wie soll das den funktionieren in NY? Was willst du denn da machen? " ICH WEIS ES NICHT PUCK!!! WARUM GLAUBST DU HAB ICH SO PANIK JETZT; RACHEL HAT ALLES GEPLANT: WIR BEIDE LEBEN UNSEREN TRAUM IN DER GROSSEN STADT UND ICH KANN IHR NICHT SAGEN DASS MEIN TRAUM GEPLATZT!!!" Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash